


It Doesn't Mean Anything, Really

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [11]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia POV, Cordelia in denial, Drabble, Early season 3, F/M, Implied Unhappy Ending, Mentions past Angel/Buffy Summers, Mentions the effects of Cordelia's visions, Pragmatic Cordelia, Somewhat oblivious Cordelia, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Sometimes, Cordelia almost wonders about why Angel has been so sweet to her lately. Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sweet" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> I wish the show had done a better job of showing how Cordelia felt about Angel/Cordelia in early season 3, so I decided to write this drabble to make up for what the show didn't give us.

Angel has been incredibly sweet to Cordy since his “epiphany” last year. New clothes, saying he would rip a director’s head off for her, rescuing her from a hell dimension, etc.

Occasionally, Cordelia almost forgets that it’s simply Angel being noble and valuing her friendship. _Almost._ She knows Angel will eternally love Buffy, but sometimes she almost wonders.

Even if he loved her, they couldn’t be together. Cordy refuses to be the girl who releases Angelus or the girl who can’t make Angel happy. Besides, she could die from the visions any day now.

Angel’s sweet, but it doesn’t matter.


End file.
